The prior art has put forth several designs for bagging methods and devices for collection and disposal for lawn waste and debris.
Among these are:
US Patent Publication 2012/0043433 to Darryl Hall describes an improved embodiment of the funnel that produces a convenient and versatile way of bagging goods and debris. It acts as a helper and allows one person to handle the task of bagging leaves, clothes, garbage and many other things in a timely manner. The improved funnel bagging system compromises a rectangular funnel inlet and four tapered elongated support members which are stackable within each other. The funnel has four trapezoid shaped sides that are integral to aforementioned support members. The funnel bag and support members are usable in standalone format or they are adaptable to fit inside a lawn or trash bag such are commonly used to hold waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,647 to Paul D. Burrow describes a packer for the lawn waste disposal for compacting and channeling the waste into a throwaway bag. The disposer includes an upper portion with converging walls and a lower portion with parallel walls forming a chute into a bag. The entire structure is made of sheet polyethylene an dis entirely rectangular in outline. The upper portion, the converger, is approximately one half the height of the lower portion, the chute, to prevent overbalancing. The chute is polyethylene, of which the disposer is made, and is reinforced at discreet locations, the converging edges and the bottom edge, of plastic of the same type from which the disposer is made to keep the disposer light in weight, yet strong. A folding metal frame supports the disposer at bag height.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,278 to James E, Martenhoff describes a lawn and trash bagger for dead leaves, grass clippings, pine needles, and other accumulated lawn debris. The lawn bagger is comprised of a rigid frame structure which provides an unobstructed opening or funnel into a bag which is conveniently held over the back end by a flexible cord, having fastening hooks located at each of its ends. The frame structure also preferably includes a bottom panel extending beyond the vertical plane of a top panel and side panels angled downwardly from the top panel to a form an opening sufficiently large to permit a lawn rake or broom to guide the trash into the converging tunnel, or funnel of the lawn bagger. A handle may be provided on the top panel for convenience of lifting the lawn bagger each time the trash is emptied into the bag. In use, a plastic or paper bag is placed around the open rear of the rigid frame of the lawn bagger and is held in place with the length of elastic or other cord. With the bag in place, the device is placed flat on the ground and the lawn trash is raked or blown directly into it. Picking the lawn bagger up by the handle and holding it upright allows the trash to drop into the bag of its own weight, or the trash may be urged into the bag by hand.
None of these prior the art references describes the present invention.